


Sold the cookies

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Sold the cookies [1]
Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Family, Girl Scouts, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 14:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Lori remembers the day she, Leni and Carol were bluebell scouts. Selfie Improvement AU





	Sold the cookies

2006

The Bluebell Leader said "And this year's cookie seller is.......Carol Pingrey!"

The crowd cheers

A 7 year old Carol Pingrey giggled as The Bluebell Leader gives her a cookie medal.

A 6 year old Leni said "Don't feel bad Lori you sold all the cookies as Carol"

A 7 year old Lori said "I know Leni but what if they're right i'm just Lori second place to Carol Pingrey"

But an idea popped into Leni's head

A 6 year old Leni said "I know when we get home, I'm gonna made you a medal"

A 7 year old Lori said "That's great Leni"

2018-Present Day

A 19 year old Lori was texting her new friend Carol but she saws a medal that Leni made.

Tears of joy filled Lori's eyes

"Thank you Leni"

The End


End file.
